I Want To Be With Her (Alternate Ending 4)
by White wolf of death
Summary: Walker bites suck, and lossing a loved one to a bite hurts.


(Violet's Pov)

I watched as AJ stayed with Clementine as Ruby made the horse and cart go. We got away from the herd of walkers and Raiders as well that were still alive from the bomb. I looked at Louis as he was just looking down and I looked away from him.Ruby began to slow the horse down just a bit near the edge of the woods and I jumped out of the cart as I look in the direction we came from.

"I have to go back." I say but Aasim had grabbed me and I look at him.

"Stop and think Violet, you're about to go back to a heard of Walkers and fucked up Raiders as well." He says and I look down and then back at him.

"But Clementine and AJ are still out there, for fuck sake we got to help them." I tell him as I pulled away from his grasp.

"Clementine and AJ will be fine, we all know they can take care of themselves." He says and I look at the woods.

"Violet." He says and I look at him and then to Louis as he looked to us.

"I… I'm sorry." I say and I grab a knife from Ruby and I run of into the woods to go look for Clementine and AJ. It took a good twenty minutes to find a cave to hid in from the walkers who followed me. I took a few deep breaths as I look out the side of the cave to see if It was clear to go. I look over to the trees and I see that I have an opportunity and I run to the woods again. I had thought I was safe until I heard a growling sound and I turn to see a walker. I wasn't fast enough because the walker grabbed my left arm…. And took a bite before I could stab it in the head. I killed the walker and I look at my hand.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I say as I drop the knife and hold my hand. I think and I go to pick up the knife. I look at it then to my bite. I hear some footsteps and I hide behind a tree, knife ready and then I hear someone familiar.

"You think James will be ok?" I hear AJ say and I move a bit making the twigs below me snap.

"Who's there?" I hear Clementine say and I cover the bite as I slowly come out from behind the tree.

"Violet." Tenn says as he runs up to me. AJ follows him and he hugs me as well and I hug them back. I look over to Clementine as she comes up to us and I open my arm for her. She hugs me and I chuckle just a bit I hug all three of them.

"You all are safe… thank god." I say as we all pull away and I look at them.

"Yea, and no bites." AJ says and I smile at him a bit and I pat his head and nod.

"We should all start heading home, there are walkers everywhere so be careful." I tell them and we all start walking.

"There's a bridge down this way, it should be safe." I tell them as Clementine comes up next to me and I smile a bit.

"Alright, sounds good." She says and I nod a bit. It wasn't long till we got passed an old abandoned car and I look to Clementine sadly, but as she was going to look at me I look away.

"So." She says and I look to her.

"Yea?" I asked. I saw she had a rock in her hand and I look to my hand and I hold the knife out to her.

"You sure?" She asked as she slowly takes the knife and I nod to her. She looks at me and I pat my left pocket side.

"I have a spare, don't worry." I lie to her and she nods just a bit as she drops the rock to the ground.

"So when we get home… um.. what do you want to do?" I asked randomly and she looked at me.

"I would really like to go stargazing with you again, if you want to that is… with me." She says and I smile and hold my left hand a bit and nod.

"Yea, that would be great." I tell her and she looks to my hand a bit and I look ahead.

"Is your hand ok?" She asked and I pulled her hand away from me as she tried to grab it.

"Yea I think it's just sore, no worries." I tell her and she looks to me worried.

"Are you sure?" She asked a bit worried and I nod. It wasn't long till we had gotten to the bridge. We all began to walk across the bridge and as we get over the truck bed I see the hole in the bridge and I groan a bit.

"There doesn't seem to be another way across." AJ says and I think just a bit.

"We could go across the water… we just have to be very careful." I explain and they nod and before they could speak up I hear a gun shot and we all duck behind the truck.

"Never mind the darkness." We all hear and I look to Tenn who stands up from hiding.

"Never mind, the storm." I hear and I watch Tenn.

"Never mind the blood red moon…. The night will be over soon." I hear and I get up slowly in a bit of pain and I fall back down.

"Violet? You're pale." I hear and I look at Clementine a bit.

"I'm fine." I tell her and I try to get up again and I do just in time to see Minnie as she pointed a gun at Tenn.

"Shit." I say and then AJ tackled him to the ground and I look at her as she pulled the trigger.

"ARE YOU MAD!?" I yelled as I sat back down and held my arm. It started to burn a bit and I wanted to pass out.

"Violet?" Clem asked and I look to see Minnie come over and Clem turns just in time to knock her away.

"We have to jump over." She says and I get up as best as I could and then I see Minnie point her gun at me and we all freeze as she has it directly on my head and I look at her. She looks like hell, part of her face is chewed off and her jacket is bloody, she's pale too.

"You got bit too hu?" She asked and I look at her a bit. I then look to the side just a bit to see Clementine get AJ across and she tried to get Tenn who was watching his sister pointing the gun at me. He looked like he wanted to stop her but he didn't do anything.

"What?" AJ asked and I look at him then back at Minnie.

"I can take you out right now." She says and the gun clicks and I watch her.

"Not in front of Tenn and them." I say to her and she then points her gun at Tenn and I tackled her. We fought for a bit before Clementine was able to grab her and I saw some Walkers by the bed of the truck.

"Walkers." AJ says and I get up as Minnie pointed her gun at Clementine who was on the ground and I shoved Minnie to the Walkers as they bit her more and I backed up a bit and looked to Clementine and helped her up.

"Minnie." Tenn called out to her and I was about to grab him and I do but he was able to pull me off of him as he goes to his sister.

"Fuck." I say and he looked to me.

"Tenn get over the bridge now she's gone." I tell him.

"No we can help her." He says and Clementine grabbed him and I feel my legs collapse and I have my back to the wall of the bridge.

"Violet." She says as she lets go of Tenn.

"Grab him." I say and she grabs him again.

"Now go." I say and she looked to me and him and then helped him across and she comes over to me.

"Go… now." I tell her and she looked at my hand a bit and I see the walkers as they just grab at air and haven't come over the bed of the truck yet.

"Go now Clementine." I tell her.

"But." She says and she looks at my hand and I look at her.

"Come on you can get up, don't do this to me, don't leave me." I hear and look to see some tears and I see the Walkers as they groan and they look at us and I look at her a bit.

"You got to go… AJ." I say and close my eyes a bit.

"No, no don't close your eyes come on you can get across, come on." She says as she tried to help me up and it hurt a bit as I move even a little.

"S-stop." I tell her and she sets me down gently and I watch as a Walker gets over the truck bed.

"Clementine go now please." I beg and she looks at the walker and stabbed it in the head as she looks at the other walkers.

"No I can get you over, you just got to move a bit." She says as she comes back to me quickly and I look at her I try to get up but I can't.

"I can't." I tell her.

"Yes you can god damn it, you have to." She says and I look at her a bit shocked as she cried more.

"Don't leave me…. Please don't leave me." She begged and I see another Walker and I look at AJ as he shot off at it.

"CLEM!" He called out to her and I look to her.

"Clem, go help AJ, now, he needs you, I can't get up oh well… Just go." I tell her and she looked at me then AJ.

"Go help AJ and Tenn get back to the school, it's ok." I tell her and she looked back to me and she cupped my cheek. I lifted up my good hand and tapped her cap gently and she looked at me more and I smile gently.

"It's ok." I tell her and she gets up slowly and she looked at me.

"I… I can… I can't." She says.

"Just go." I tell her and she looked to me sadly as she looks at the knife in her hand and then to the Walkers.

"I can get them, you'll be fine." She says and I watch her about to go to them.

"Clementine don't AJ needs you, you need to go now." I tell her and she looked to me and the Walkers try to grab her as she backed up and one of them got over but I couldn't move and she looked at me scared.

"GO!" I tell her and she turns quickly and jumps over to the other side of the bridge and she looks at me as she turns from landing. I look at the walkers as they come to me and I close my eyes.

(Clementine's Pov)

I watched as the Walkers tore into Violet like she was nothing, I felt sick to my stomach and I didn't even hear her scream at all when they tore into her.

"She's gone." I say and I look to Tenn who was crying and I look at the walkers and I look to the ground and pick up a big rock and threw it at the Walkers.

"FUCK YOU!" I yell at them as I grab another rock and throw it at them.

"Clementine lets go." AJ says and I throw more rocks at the Walkers and I glare at them.

"CLEM!" I hear him yell and I look at him sadly.

"She's really gone." Is all I can say and I see more Walkers coming at us and we hurry to the fence and go over it. Once we are over the fence the Walkers hit the fence and I stare at them a bit and I look at Tenn and AJ as we walk home. I hold my arm a bit and I just keep thinking about Violet.

"Clem… she's in a better place now." Tenn says and I glare at him and I shake my head a bit as we keep walking. I have no idea on how long it took us to get to the school but I know I didn't say anything, no one said anything till we got to the gate.

"Clementine, Tenn, AJ are you all ok?" I hear and look to see Ruby and the others coming up to us. I was looking at them and then to the ground as I walked to the admin building.

"Where is Violet?" I hear and I just go into the office area, where Violet use to stay in and I sat at the desk and laid my head on the desk as I placed my hands on the back of my cap and gripped it.

-Five Months Later-

I looked up at the stars as we all sat by the fire and just talked about anything that we could. Louis was learning some sign language after we found the book a few months back. It was kind of hard to learn but we've gotten use to it, plus Louis put his own little twist to it for us to understand. I watched as Louis was trying to tell Aasim something and I smile just a bit as Aasim rolls his eyes a bit.

"No Louis, we don't need to have a party." He says and Louis makes some gestures and I smile a bit as I look at the flames a bit and AJ handed me a bowl of soup and he sat next to me.

"I uh… I made something for Violet." He says and I look at him as he shows me the drawing of Violet with her butcher knife and she had a cape on and I smile at him.

"She would love this, we can give it to her after dinner?" I asked and he nods as we all eat. I knew the others were looking at me and Him, I don't know why, they seem to be looking at us with Pitt and I hate it. Louis grabbed his cards and he hands the cards out in a way to ask if we wanted to play a game and I shake my head no. I grab AJ's empty bowl as I got up and I set them in the dirty dish area, I walked over to the small graveyard that the school kids had and I head over to one cross in particular. On the cross was Violets old Vest she wore and the only reason we have it, was because she had come all the way back here as a walker. I couldn't take her out so Aasim had done it for me. I look at the cross with her name on it and I slowly sit at the cross and just look at it as AJ placed his picture against her grave.

"You really think she likes it?" He asked and I nodded gently as he sat next to me and I rubbed his head just a bit.

"Why wouldn't she?" I asked and he shrugged a bit and I rubbed his back a bit as I look back to her grave.

"I don't know…. I could draw it better." He says.

"She'll like anything you draw." I say and I sigh a bit as I look up at the stars a bit watching them twinkle a bit. I feel AJ get up and leave and I look at him and then back to the cross.

"I should have known the moment you said your hand was sore… I was a fucking idiot." I mumble as I look away from her grave and I covered my face a bit with both my hands and I look to the other kids.

"Louis was so depressed when he found out you died…. I couldn't tell him, Tennessee had to, I didn't talk to anyone for two whole months." I say and I rub my arm.

"I'm so sorry Violet." I say as I stand up and tap the cross and head back to the others.


End file.
